


澳門人

by zephyrprince



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun writing this little drabble about May for Yuletide Madness and I hope you enjoy it too.  </p><p>It was inspired by the fact that Ming-Na may in fact be the only actress from Macau on US television right now and as a mixed race person, myself, I've always been fascinated by the racial intermixing that is so much a part of Macau. </p><p>Happy Yuletide!</p></blockquote>





	澳門人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



“It’s not that I’m _not_ Chinese. I was born in Macau.”

“Which is part of China.”

“Well, yes, now it is. Mostly.”

“What do you mean now?”

“Well, up until about a split second ago, historically speaking, it was part of Portugal. . .” May started to explain One Country, Two Systems, but she got cut off. 

“Portugal?” Skye twisted her face up in confusion. “Portugal is about as far away as you can get from China while still being on Eurasia.”

“It may literally be as far away as you can get, yes.”

“But it was part of Portugal?”

“What can I say? Those Iberians were into the whole colonialism thing.” Her characteristic deadpan made even this obvious sarcasm a bit hard to read. 

“So you’re Portugese.”

“Well, no. I’m Chinese.”

“Well that’s where this started.”

“Right, well. Yes.” May sighed. The team liked to think that her unwillingness to talk about her background was simply part and parcel to her stoic attitude generally, but, in truth, the predictability of these conversations with her white colleagues was simply exhausting. 

“I don’t have exceptionally clear records on my family history, but from what I can piece together two of my great-great grandparents were Portugese. Macau, more than any other part of greater China, has seen intermarriage and miscegenation between Europeans and Asians.”

“So you’re mixed?” 

Skye’s eyes widened slightly as a sense of victory filled her, a sense that she’d found the capital-T-Truth, but May’s expression did not reciprocate. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed just slightly, almost imperceptibly. 

“Listen, I’m Macanese.”

May turned back to the jet’s computer systems in a clear expression that the conversation was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this little drabble about May for Yuletide Madness and I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> It was inspired by the fact that Ming-Na may in fact be the only actress from Macau on US television right now and as a mixed race person, myself, I've always been fascinated by the racial intermixing that is so much a part of Macau. 
> 
> Happy Yuletide!


End file.
